Dreams, tacos, and an epic road trip!
by TheHomestuckDemigod
Summary: What happens when the camp takes a field trip? Add a few hitch-hikers, a shit-load of tacos, epic music, dreams of a horrid future, and time travelers to the mix and you get complete chaos! Read if you will. T for language. *Redone/redoing*
1. Strange Dream, And Stranger Morning

I'm starting a story that my friend is making me do. Bob over here (long story) is going to be helping me out. But seeing as I have lots of stories to finish, I'm going to enslave… I mean hire a new sidekick. Bob and everyone, meet Jessica! *falls to the ground dead*

Jessica- we don't own PJO.*wipes blood of off knife.*

* * *

><p><strong>I was running in the forest, being chased by gods knows what. All of a sudden, I heard someone my name… well the name of the person I was. "Alexandria! Stop and wait for me!" I answered back in a quiet voice. "Luke… where are you? What are you doing here?" snarling drowned out his answer as the beast came in seeing distance again. I turned and ran as fast as I could. I was running too fast to notice the cliff. I stopped right before I fell, and sighed in relief. The relief was short lived however, as the edge I was standing on crumbled. I was about to fall to my death when someone grabbed my hand. "That my dear Alex is why you don't take off alone." I was about to retort with a smart ass comment when my wrist slipped out of his hand as I fell to my certain death. "Alex!" was all I heard before I hit the ground with a sickening thud, and slipped into unconsciousness.<strong>

I sat up in my bunk and slammed my forehead into the ceiling. Rubbing it, I let out a string of cuss words that would make Thalia proud. What was that dream I had? And who's Alexandria? I knew that Luke's name was mentioned, but I never got a good enough look at him. Something told me that the Luke in my dream wasn't the Luke that hosted Kronos. A loud knocking on the door brought me to reality. Looking at my clock, I saw six, two hours before breakfast.

"Go away! Come back in two hours." The person outside though, had a different thought because the door opened to reveal Thalia Grace. Figures, what other person besides her would be crazy enough to be awake this early.

"Do you know how rude it is to shout 'go away' at your girlfriend?" she asked with humor bright in her electric eyes.

Nodding very seriously, I replied to her. "Yes, and I will gladly do it again. Go away you psychotic chick" and to emphasize my point, I threw my pillow at her and lied back down. Thalia picked up the pillow, and approached the bed quietly. Aiming carefully, she hit me with my own pillow repeatedly.

"Ah no!" I tried to protect my face, seeing as how that was mainly what she was aiming for.

"Get off your lazy ass and I'll stop."

I refused to go down without a fight. "Never!" was my battle cry as I hit her back with a different pillow, falling out of my bed in the process. Thalia looking very proud, thanked me for the cooperation, and told me to get my shit ready. I slipped on my camp tee shirt and black jeans.

I walked out to see practically everyone awake and walking around. What's weirder is that no one had on their camp shirts. I turned to Thalia and she smiled.

"We're going on a field trip."

* * *

><p>Bob- why did you stab her, she might die and then no one would find out what happens next. *Jessica shrugs and walks to computer to play the addicting game of solitaire*<p>

The idea of the field trip actually belongs to bonifaco16's **Road Trip: Destination survival!** Don't worry I will not copy anything from it the idea just inspired me.

***Edit* **So I am going through these chapters and rewriting them, because when I reread the originals, I flinch at how horrible they are. Also, about Bonifaco16 and the story, does anybody know what happened to that person? Did they delete the story and change their name, or just leave the site? Because I can't find either.


	2. You Bastards Forgot!

Jessica- Micaylah is busy at the moment fighting monkeys so I'm posting this for her. She isn't Rick Riordan, or the awesomeness that is Green Day.

* * *

><p>I tried not to laugh at my boyfriend's confusion. I walked into his cabin, and came back out with a Green Day tee-shirt. "Now change out of the camp shirt and slip this on. You look like a dork." Rolling his eye, he grabbed the shirt from me and quickly changed. I smiled and pulled him towards Percy and Annabeth.<p>

"Hey guys what's up? And whats with the skirt Thals? It's not like you." I looked down at my outfit and stuck my tongue out at her. It's not like it's girly. The skirt is black and goes down to my knees. The leggings are made of fishnet and start at my thigh. I also have on a white blouse with a black vest over it. I honestly don't wear this normally, but it's kind of a special day.

"Yeah I was wondering about that? Why the fancy clothes?" Nico asked, which kind of ticked me off. He of all people should know what today is. I simply shrugged and turned to Annabeth .

"So Annie, what's the plan?"

She glared at the nickname "Well I don't know where, but I do know that we are going because Chiron thinks that we've been working really hard and we deserve a break." Understandable, after all everybody has been helping rebuild all of the cabins and such after the explosion last month. Too bad she didn't know where we're going.

"Alright brats, gather around for details about the trip" Mr. D announced. So of course everyone who didn't want their bones turned into grape vines rushed to the front of the big house.

"So where exactly are we going Chiron?" Travis asked, or maybe it's Conner, I can never tell.

He smiles. "I can't tell you, its a bit of a surprise. Now, if I were you, I would go pack now, because we are leaving in a few hours." People ran towards their cabins in order to pack. I followed their lead, not quite as thrilled. I can't believe that my best friends forgot what today was.

* * *

><p>Okay the monkeys are gone and I am back. By the way, I am sorry about this chapter, I honestly tried. I know that the first chapter was better.<p>

Bob- who can guess what Thalia is talking about.

Jessica- that's easy. It's-

Bob- Warehouse 13 is on. *all rush to living room*

Umm the next chapter will be up in a few hours, alright. *follows sidekicks*

*Edit* As I edit all of these chapters, I realize how horrible of an author I was/am.


	3. Tacos!

That was awesome! Ooh why are they here already?

Jessica- it's been a few hours Micaylah, oh and someone's at the door.

Oh yeah… the chapter… um okay. It's really not that great so sorry. Bob, get the door.

Bob- okay. Umm who are you?

?-I'm here for Micaylah.

Adrian?

* * *

><p>I grabbed my laptop and put it in my backpack. I looked around for my Yankees hat."Hey Malcolm, have you seen my hat anywhere?" My half brother shook his head.<p>

"Sorry sis, maybe you left it at Percy's cabin." I thought for a second before agreeing and heading over there. Before I entered, I heard him and Nico talking, so I listened in on them.

"So Thalia thinks you forgot about her birthday, right?" Percy asked.

"Yep. So she won't suspect a single thing." Oh yeah, her birthday party. I walked in and grabbed my hat off of his desk. "Hey. Why aren't you two packing ?" the boys looked up not hearing me come in.

"I have a bunch of skeleton workers packing for me." Nico gloated. Percy glared over at Nico in jealousy. Sighing, he picked up some random clothes and stuffed it in his backpack. I stifled a laugh and moved on to the more pressing subject.

"So Chiron wants a complete list of who's riding on our bus for the party."

"Let's see. Us, of course. Then there's Conner, Travis, Katie, Grover, Danny, Christa, Chris, Clarisse, Adrian, and Avril." Nico listed them all off on his fingers, eating a taco at the same time. Wait… where the hell did he get that? Before I had the chance to ask, Thalia walked in… also eating a taco. Pfft, taco freaks.

"Hey guys. Watcha talking about? And Percy, what the hell are you doing?" she asked in between bites. I turned to see what she was talking about, and saw him struggling to fit a box into his bag. Thalia walked up and shoved it in, bending it slightly.

"Thals, how could you be finished packing already? No wait, let me guess. You shoved a few things in a backpack and called it good, right?"

She just shook her head and pointed to Nico.

"Ah. Figures. Well I am going to go finish packing. See you guys on the bus."

* * *

><p>What are you doing here sis? I thought you were in Japan helping clean up.<p>

Adrian- shrugs. I wanted to visit.

Okay. Well you know bob obviously. And this is Jessica.

Jessica- Yo.

Sorry for the lame ending. Bye.

**Edit** These things just get worse and worse.


	4. Time Traveling Hitch Hikers!

Umm…I'm back. I'm skipping to where they have already left on the bus. We are going to follow the "party bus" with Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Nico, Travis, Conner, Katie, Danny, Christa, Avril, Adrian, Chris, Clarisse, and Thalia. First they're off to Denver. Oh and Chiron told them to pick up ****any ****hitch-hikers. Oh boy.

Bob- and by the way, Micaylah owns Avril, Adrian, Christa, and Danny.

Adrian- correction, she owns Avril, Danny, and Christa. She does not own me, her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's P.O.V.<strong>

"So…what are we supposed to do now? After all, we have a few hours until we get to the hotel. And we have a half an hour until we reach the highway." I informed the others bored out of my mind.

"Let's do karaoke!" Avril shouted hurting my ears because she was sit next to me. "No!" was the main response, but unfortunately for us, Avril ****always ****gets what she wants. Before we knew it, our names were written and shoved into a top hat. Oh gods, save us all.

Before we had a chance to pick though, someone shouted "hitch-hiker!" and the bus immediately pulled over, almost hitting the poor kids. Annabeth walked out and introduced herself.

"Hi. Need a ride?" They both nodded. "I'm Annabeth. You two are?" The girl nudged the boy beside her. "Oh, um this is Alex and I'm l- Mike."

I leaned out the door and checked them out. Alex had blond spiky hair and had on skinny jeans with a Misfits shirt. Mike had brown skater hair and was wearing a plain blue shirt with loose jeans. They climbed onto the bus and looked around. Alex gave off a very scary 'I enjoy killing things painfully and slowly' vibes. I hope she isn't one of those hitch-hikers that carries an ax and kills everyone. And yes I know I watch too much TV, fuck off.

"So who are the rest of you and who are your godly parents?" Mike said ever so casually. How the hell did he know that we all are demigods? We all glanced at Grover while reaching for our weapons but he shook his head.

"They aren't monsters. They smell like demigods."

"We could have told you that ourselves."

"But how did you know that we were too?" Percy asks, giving them a look.

Alex just shrugs. "Because we can tell. So again, who are you guys?" I decided to answer her, partially out of fear that she would kill us all. "I'm Adrian, daughter of Artemis. This is Avril, daughter of Apollo, Christa, Chris. Travis and Conner, sons and daughter of Hermes. Danny and Clarisse are daughters of Ares, Thalia is Zeus's, Percy is Poseidon's, Nico is Hades', and Annabeth is Athena's. Oh yeah and Katie is Demeter's. Who are you?"

They seemed shocked at our names and looked at each other, silently debating Finally, Alex sighed and explained. "We're from the future. We're the grand kids of two different Gods." That raised some eyebrows.

"So, who are your grandparents? And why are you in the past?" as soon as Annabeth asked that, Mike frowned and Alex looked away, tears springing in her eyes.

Christa, sensing that this was a harsh topic, asked them if they want to join karaoke. Mike shrugged and Alex seemed to cheer up at the idea. They scribbled down their names and put them in the hat. Avril walked over to the hat and drew two names. "Danny and Conner, you're up first. This should be fun to watch.

* * *

><p>That was fun I have to admit.<p>

Adrian- You captured me brilliantly.

**Edit** Holy shit paste I redid most of this and am actually proud of this chapter.


	5. Sexual LoveHate Tension

Okay I don't own Percy Jackson. Or Paramore, Hailey Williams does.

Bob: but she does own me!

Hehe. Smart boy. Here, have a treat.

**Christa**

* * *

><p>Oh boy. Here goes the hatesexual tension. Shit. They both groaned and she stubbornly objected. "No, I will not sing with him. If I have to sing, I will. Just not with him." And, silence. Hmm, it's awkward too. Isn't it pleasant, not. Danny stepped up, grabbed the microphone, and started her I-Pod.

_"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me. Well I guess I'll make my own way. It's a circle, I mean cycle. I can't excite you anymore. Where's your gavel, your jury? What's my offense this time? You're not a judge but if your gonna judge me, then sentence me to another life._

_Don't wanna hear you sad songs. I don't wanna feel your pain. When you swear it's all my fault cause you know were not the same [no!] were not the same [no!] oh were not the same._

_Yeah the friends who stuck together we wrote our names in blood. But I guess you can't accept that change is good [hey!] it's good [hey!] it's good._

_|: you treat me just like, another stranger. Well its nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out:|_

_Ignorance is your new best friend; ignorance is your new best friend._

_This is the best thing that could've happened. Any longer and I wouldn't have made. It's not a war no, it's not a rapture. I'm just a person but you cant take it. The same tricks that, that once fooled me, they wont get you anywhere. I'm not the same kid from your memory well now I can fend for my self._

_Don't wanna hear you sad songs. I don't wanna feel your pain. When you swear it's all my fault cause you know were not the same [no!] were not the same [no!] oh we're not the same._

_Yeah we used to stick together; we wrote our names in blood. But I guess you can't accept that change is good [hey!] it's good [hey!] it's good._

_|: you treat me just like, another stranger. Well its nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out:|_

_Ignorance is your new best friend; ignorance is your new best friend._

_Ignorance is your new best friend; ignorance is your new best friend._

_|: Well you treat me just like, another stranger. Well its nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out:|"_

We all clapped, impressed that she could sing. Well, except Conner. .

So who's next? Round and round and round it goes. Where it stops, no one kno- "Christa" Well fuck.

* * *

><p>Adrian- I am leaving, goodbye sis. *disappears into a silver dust*<p>

Pfft!

Bob- hey, why am I missing $50?

Jessica- Bye! *time travels*

Hey! Bob, I thought only you can time travel.

Bob-Nope! *travels away*

Gods dammit Bob!

**Edit** I'm starting to remember why I like writing this story. I think the chapters are getting better. What do you guys think?


	6. Party Time!

Why she had to go, I don't know she wouldn't say. I said something wrong now I long for yesterday-ay-ay-ay. Oh hi. My sidekicks and sister are who-knows-where, so I had no help. Sorry if it sucks.

* * *

><p>Avril's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>Christa paled once she was told to go next. I didn't know she had stage fright. But before she could protest, the alarm on my I-Phone went off. Yes, time for the party! "Alright Christa, I know how much you wanted to sing, but we're going to have to postpone. After all, parties are a lot more fun then karaoke." Thalia and the two hitch hikers looked confused. Nico leaned over and whispered something in Thalia's ear, which was probably something along the lines of 'Happy Birthday'. Whatever it was, he received a smack from her, and a smile to spread on her face. That's when everybody brought out the gifts and threw them at her. We all laughed as she shouted words that would get you arrested in seven states in the U.S.<p>

Of course, she opened the gifts, cussing out the person that sent her things like: an anger management book (Clarisse) or a coupon book for free hugs, paper tacos, and pranks (the twins). But she got really cool gifts too, such as a book that taught you every cuss word in every language sent from Piper, a miniature dragon from Leo, and a guitar from Jason, all people at the Roman camp and couldn't make it. Then it came down to Nico's, which was pretty dam big. How did I not notice it earlier? Twenty minutes later Thalia was holding a small box from her boyfriend.

"Don't tell me that this has another box inside it, or I will hurt you." She threatened, getting a 'no' in return. She opened it to see a gorgeous necklace. It was an obsidian guitar, with an emerald thorny vine wrapped around it. It was pretty small, and on a black ribbon with blue thread intertwined in the fabric. It shocked Thalia for a second, before she put it on the box and hugged Nico, kissing him.

That's when the person who was supposed to be watching us came back and told us that we are making a quick stop and to leave everything in here. Wait a minute, is that…Hermes? A few others noticed the resemblance too, and quickly pocketed a few of their more valuable possessions. Thalia slipped on the necklace and let the dragon hop up on her shoulder. Hermes frowned disappointingly, and led us out of the bus and into a mall.

Yes, a mall! I love malls Unlike Adrian. When she saw it, she looked mortified. So did a few others, but Alex wasn't looking at the mall. She was looking at the two men runnin from behind our bus yelling "there she is!". Alex grabbed Mike's hand and ran, pulling him with her. We immediately pulled out our weapons and faced the two weird men. And then, the weirdest thing happened. They ran _through _us. Like ghosts. We all watched them chase after the two future kids not sure what to do. Hermes looked a hundred percent unconcerned and just shrugged.

"They'll be fine."

* * *

><p>No, no, no! I thought I lost those dweebs in the forest! "Alex, I thought we lost them when you fell off the cliff!"<p>

"You read my mind!" The mention of my near death experience made me flinch, and stumbled in pain. Wait, that wasn't in my head. It was more of a-shit! They fucking hit me with an arrow! Then, it all went black.

* * *

><p>Whoa, what just happened? And why did those guys chase Alex and "Mike"? And why am I asking you when I'm the author? Normally I'm not picky about reviews, but I am asking for two, because this chapter took forever.<p>

Review

**Edit** So I tried my best on this one, but couldn't really salvage it. I did all I could though.


	7. Money Problems

****Okay, what to do. I really want to follow the future kids, but that will show you peeps info that I want to save for later. And I like being evil like that and leaving questions unanswered. So we're going to continue with the present people. And I really need my sidekicks because now I have started to talk to myself and my physiologist says that's bad for me. I wish I could time travel. *disappears into thin air*****

* * *

><p>Thalia's P.O.V. <p>

We all looked incredulous at the god, but he just smiled. "Trust me. But I think that you guys might want to make sure it's safe to be seen with the hitch hiker next time." Whatever.

"Hey guys come on. We are at a mall after all, why not shop?" Selena said from behind us. Great the others are here.

"Anyways, let's go shop!" Avril shouted, dragging Adrian into the mall despite her protests. That poor, poor girl. Slowly, we all started to follow, until Hermes called after us.

"Oh, and by the way. You guys need to find a way to earn money for a hotel." Wait, what?!

"Our hotel isn't paid for?" Hermes just shook his head and wished us good luck.

"Lets sing!" someone suggested.

"No!" me and a several others shouted.

"Why not? We need money, people give public performers money, and it works!" One by one, we all gave in, but we were not happy about it. Especially me, because I cannot sing worth a damn. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard someone say my name. "Wait, what did you say?"

Sigh "I said that seeing as how you got that guitar from Jason, you could play it for the performance." I paled. If singing wasn't bad enough, now I have to play my guitar, on stage. Did I mention that I was stage-shy?

Avril finished what she was saying and everyone besides me and Nico left to do whatever they wanted. I must have looked bad, because Nico looked really concerned.

"Hey Thals, are you alright? You look like you're about to faint."

"Yeah, uh could anybody else play guitar, I mean I'm not that great or anything…" I trailed off. That's when he got it. Stupid boyfriend.

"You're stage fright, aren't you." Crap.

"Who me, no I'm not stage fright. I'm just frightened of going up on stage and performing in front of anyone else. And besides I can't play because I have no music book on me!" Haha

"Fine then let's go borrow you a book from one of the Apollo children." Fuck

"I hate you."

"I know."

* * *

><p>Sneak peak :~}<p>

I woke up, having a huge headache. Fuck, what the hell happened? Oh wait, yeah. Creepy guys. Arrow. Poisoned most likely. "Alex is that you?" that voice, it couldn't be… could it? "Draco?" I asked, praying that it was him and not the possible poison messing with my mind. "Alex, Τι κάνεις εδώ?"

* * *

><p>Voila<p>

****Yes, I used Greek. Review to get the translation. Next chapter will have Greek translations and touching reunions. The performance will be the chapter after the next. ****

****Edit**** I have done worse.


	8. So THAT'S Who They Are Sorta

Last time on this story- I woke up, having a huge headache. Fuck, what the hell happened? Oh wait, now I remember, I was abducted, shot in the shoulder and back with poisoned arrows. "Alex is that you?" that voice, it couldn't be… could it? "Draco?" I asked, praying that it was him and not the poison messing with my mind. "Alex, Τι κάνεις εδώ?"

****Now, how was that? Who wants to see what he said? Who wants to see who he is anyways? Gods. I'm so lonely. *muffling comes from closet* Could it be? *opens closet to see Nico tied up and his mouth bound* Yay now I'm not lonely. Nico, do the disclaimer.****

****Nico~ Micaylah doesn't own PJO. Now please someone, call the cops!****

(many different P.O.V.'s. Just roll with it.)

* * *

><p>"Alex, Τι κάνεις εδώ*" That's when I saw a shadowed figure that knew had to be Drake. I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Ήρθαμε εδώ για εσάς~" I replied in Greek, if you didn't already know. Before he could respond, a loud explosion erupted behind me, making me fly through the air. When I landed on my ribs, I heard a sickening crack. Fuck, now Luke is going to have to heal me again. I was about to cuss out the thing that did that when someone injected poison into me. Again. As I faded out I saw they did the same to him.<p>

* * *

><p>Drake's drugged dream-<p>

I opened my eyes to see that I was laying in a graveyard. Weird. I sat up and looked around. I know this place; at least, I think I do. I was starting to get spooked until I saw a figure. I stood and approached it, realizing it was a young girl crying. She was kneeling in front of three graves, but I couldn't quite distinguish what their names were.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault you died, and I know that no matter what I do, or how hard I try, I will never be able to make it up to you. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do it! She swore you wouldn't get hurt. If only I hadn't been so weak. If only I hadn't let her..." She took a shuddering breathe. The closer I got, the older she looked. Of course, I, watching her, stepped on a stick, not watching where I was going. The girl jumped and turned to face me with a stygian sword. Wait a minute. "Alex, what, what are you -doing?" I woke up. But what was she talking about? I realize now that she was talking to her family, but what did she mean when she blamed herself? It wasn't her fault they were killed...right? For once in my life, I had no freaking idea what was going on with my girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Back in the future-<p>

I paced back and forth wringing my hands. Angela, Alex, and Luke had gone to the past to get Drake back, without permission. We don't know where they are, what time they're in, nothing! We were in the middle of a war against, well that's not important right now. What is important is that one of our enemies can time travel. So they kidnapped one of the "leaders of the war". Drake is a really good swordsman, and many of the campers look up to him. Him and the other three are part of our "delta force". The first ones to get in the battle, and last ones to leave. As soon as we discovered the note that was left, Alex volunteered to travel to where he was. Of course, we said no, and many others agreed. But sadly, Alexandria Bianca Stoll, the most stubborn girl, in the world wouldn't take no for an answer.

I hope that nothing happens to Drake, especially for Alex. She may seem all tough and happy, but her heart is highly protected and fragile. The war killed her real family, so Conner and I took her in. Skyler, her older brother died taking a sword to the chest for Angela. And her parents, Thalia and Nico, were two of the many casualties in the first great battle. The war had basically killed the Di Angelo family, physically and mentally. If she lost Drake, I'm worried what she'd be driven to.

"Danny, the peace treaty ceremony with the Dragons has been moved. It's happening in an hour. You might want to get ready." Conner said, walking up behind her and grabbing her. She leaned back into him.

"Do I have to wear a dress to it?" I fake whined, already knowing the answer. "Yes, you do have to wear a dress. As a matter of fact, Selena and Avril kindly got one for you." I pulled back and looked disapprovingly at the dress in me husband's hand. I lifted it up and took a good look at it. It was forest green, with golden colored dragons twisting around. I had to admit, it was a beautiful kimono, but the dragons were pushing it a bit. Not only are they making me go up and talk with them, but they were making me do it in this? Why do I have to be the only dragon/human hybrid? "Fine. Now out."

* * *

><p>With the field trip kids-<p>

I started to tune my guitar, while behind me, Zane set up the drum set that we borrowed from the music store. Lucky for us, they also let us use their stage. Some people were already beginning to perform, while I just prayed that one of those lights would fall, land on me, and if I'm lucky, it would kill me. I was practicing quietly on my beautiful instrument when someone called my name. "What?" I asked out, not sure who called my name.

"I asked if you were ready. I want to practice my song before I go up in front and make a fool out of myself." I was surprised to see Conner saying he was going to sing.

"Erm sure, what song are you singing?" he looked extremely embarrassed at the question as he handed me a piece of paper with the song on it. I read over the lyrics, realizing that he had wrote this. "I-uh-was kind of hoping that since you play a guitar, that you could maybe, I don't know, write the guitar part." I looked up at him, extremely annoyed. I'm not saying that I haven't written my own songs and music, but I'm guessing that he wants it done by the performance. And he would probably say that I wrote the music and…well…yeah, no. I looked back up to tell him no, but all I saw was a huge pile drachmas. Fuck. That boy knows my weakness. There was also a note that said thank you. I hate him. But of course I pocketed the money and picked up my laptop. Once again, fuck.

I walked up to Thalia, seeing her typing something and looking pissed. Shit, and it's too late to go back to the camp. Piper and Leo also noticed her anger, because they stopped and slowly walked away. Unfortunately for them, the little dragon Leo made for her started attacking them. Ha! The noise made Thalia look up in annoyance, which changed to surprise when she saw me.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" she asked, setting down the laptop and guitar and walked up to me. "Hey sis, Lupa let us go on the trip with you guys. So we acted like stalkers and followed the buses. And what are you guys doing?" She just shrugged and took the little dragon off of the other two. Leo muttered something about dragons being traitors and got smacked with a metal tail.

"Hey guys, what's up? And why are you here?" Percy asked, walking up to us. Thalia backed away from the growing crowd and returned to the guitar I gave her. So, I followed her, being a nosy younger brother, well not actually younger...but whatever. I looked over her shoulder and read what she was typing. Music? Okay then.

"What's that for?" I asked her, startling her and making her jump.

`"Oh, umm it's not for me. Conner paid me to write music for his song that he wrote lyrics for, but I don't think the song he wrote calls for my type of playing." As she was talking, she was hiding a partially showing paper under all the music sheets. Without asking, I reached down and grabbed it, ignoring her protests. I read it, realizing that it was a song.

"Nice song, are you going to sing this?" I asked, surprised. The lyrics were, well, not Thalia. That's when I turned it around and saw another song. I skimmed it, confused at what the lyrics meant. I was about to ask when all of a sudden, Adrian and Avril walked back up to the microphone, continuing the whole 'desperate attempt at earning money' as Adrian put it. "So up next is another camper and he is...Conner Stoll."

Conner walked up with Thalia's laptop looking pissed. "This better work!" he called backstage. "No promises!" Thalia shouted back. Everyone looked confused so he gave a shaky laugh and explained. "I wrote a song, see, and I paid Thalia to write the music. Instead she decide to be lazy and says that she installed something that does music. So yeah...woo. Travis, get your ass up here and help me." Travis jumped on stage and grabbed a mic. "Sure. Anything to get you and Danny back together." He wiggled his eyebrows. I had no idea someones face could get that red.

_It's been so long (long, long)  
>That I haven't seen your face<br>I'm trying be strong (strong)  
>But the strength I have is washing away (way)<br>It won't be long (long)  
>Before I get you by my side<br>And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you  
>Tell you what's been on my mind<em>

__[Chorus:]___  
>I wanna make up right now (na na)<br>I wanna make up right now (na na)  
>Wish we never broke up right now (na na)<br>We need to link up right now (na na)  
>I wanna make up right now (na na)<br>I wanna make up right now (na na)  
>Wish we never broke up right now (na na)<br>We need to link up right now (na na)_

__[Verse 2]___  
>Girl I know (know, know)<br>Mistakes were made between us two  
>And we show (show)<br>Ourselves that night, even said some things weren't true.  
>Why'd you go? (go)<br>I haven't seen my girl since then (then)  
>Why can't it be that way it was?<br>Cause you were my homie, lover, and friend_

__[Chorus]__

__[Verse 3]___  
>I can't lie (I miss you much)<br>Watching everyday that goes by (I miss you much)  
>'til I get you back I'm gonna try (yes, I miss you much)<br>Cause you are the apple of my eye (girl, I miss you much, I miss you much)  
>I can't lie (I miss you much)<br>Watching everyday that goes by (I miss you much)  
>'til I get you back I'm gonna try (yes, I miss you much)<br>Cause you are the apple of my eye (girl, I miss you much, I miss you much)_

__[Chorus]__

__[Verse 4]___  
>I want you to fly with me (want you to fly)<br>I miss how you lie with me (miss how you lie)  
>Just wish you could dine with me (wish you could dine with me)<br>The one that'll grind with me (said, one that'll grind with me)  
>I want you to fly with me (want you to fly)<br>I miss how you lie with me (Oh, miss how you lie)  
>Just wish you could dine with me (wish you could dine)<br>The one that'll grind with me (Oh, one that'll grind)  
>Yeah!<em>

__[Chorus:]___  
>I wanna make up right now (na na)<br>I wanna make up right now (na na) (make up) (Oh)  
>Wish we never broke up right now (na na)<br>We need to link up right now (na na) (live up, baby)  
>I wanna make up right now (na na)<br>I wanna make up right now (na na)  
>Wish we never broke up right now (na na)<br>We need to link up right now (na na) (make up)_

When he was finished, everyone clapped, very impressed and more people gave us money.

* * *

><p>Damn that was long in comparison to my other chapters. (Mostly because I added in those lyrics.)<p>

Nico = you're forgetting something.

Oh yeah. *=Alex, what are you doing here?

~= we came here for you.

And yes, I killed Thalia and Nico and made their daughter start to turn mentally unstable. Hahahaha!

Nico= who's calling the cops, seriously. And hey, you killed me!

Review! And where's Bob?

**Edit** So sorry to scare any of you that cared on this chapter about the whole suicide thing. I'm not better, but don't worry, I'll finish this before I die. Oh and I'm sorry if adding the lyrics annoys anyone, but that's my dirty lazy trick to make my chapters seem longer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm back! I'm doing a lot better but I can't cuss on this chapter because I'm typing it at my librarian's personal computer. (She's so awesome, best librarian ever.) But I hope it will be better than I think it is. I have kind of changed my writing style, but only slightly. I have also had writers block, but I'm going to try this anyhow. Bob, would you mind?**

**Bob: Hope aka Micaylah aka Black Soul does not own PJO.**

Jason's POV

I stepped forward. "Actually Annabeth, can one other person go up? Unwillingly, of course." She raised her eyebrow but nodded any ways. Thalia, realizing who I was talking about, slowly started to back away, but I stopped her. "Alright sis, ready to sing?" Everyone looked at Thalia in confusion and shock, but she didn't notice. She was too busy cussing me out. I handed her the guitar and music sheet to her and pushed her onto the stage. The small crowd that had gathered around us looked at her expectantly, and she gave up.

"Uh, hi, umm, I am being forced to do this by my brother so, yeah." Sending me one last death glare, she began.

**I wake up in the morning  
>Put on my face<br>The one that's gonna get me  
>Through another day<br>Doesn't really matter  
>How I feel inside<br>'Cause life is like a game sometimes**

**But then you came around me  
>The walls just disappeared<br>Nothing to surround me  
>And keep me from my fears<br>I'm unprotected  
>See how I've opened up<br>Oh, you've made me trust**

**Because I've never felt like this before  
>I'm naked<br>Around you  
>Does it show?<br>You see right through me  
>And I can't hide<br>I'm naked  
>Around you<br>And it feels so right**

**I'm trying to remember  
>Why I was afraid<br>To be myself and let the  
>Covers fall away<br>I guess I never had someone like you  
>To help me, to help me fit<br>In my skin  
><strong> 

**I never felt like this before  
>I'm naked<br>Around you  
>Does it show?<br>You see right through me  
>And I can't hide<br>I'm naked  
>Around you<br>And it feels so right**

**I'm naked  
>Oh oh yeah<br>Does it show?  
>Yeah, I'm naked<br>Oh oh, yeah yeah**

**I'm so naked around you  
>And I can't hide<br>You're gonna (you're gonna) see right through, baby  
>you're gonna see right through,<strong>

**i'm so naked around you,  
>and i can't hide,<br>you're gonna see right through, baby**

Nico's POV

Wow. She has an amazing voice. She started walking backstage, when she saw me. She turned the other way, so I just shadow traveled behind her. "Nice song." She jumped and turned to face me.

She just shrugged. "Yeah, too bad it wasn't for you." She winked at me at walked off, leaving me wondering if she actually meant that.

**No Nico, she didn't. Anyways, what'd you think? My writing partner isn't helping me, so I have no idea. **

**Bob- don't forget to tell them….**

**Oh yeah. So how many people actually like this story? And I'm not talking about the future kids part or anything. I mean the field trip part. If one person comments and idea for the story or pm's me and idea, I'll use it cause I need one. But if two or more people comment that they like this story, I will keep it. I am going to (maybe) give Alex, Drake, Luke and others their own story, but how many of you want me to continue this part of their lives, in this story? Anyways, please R&R PLLLEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZ (yes, I am begging. Do you all see what you have brought me to?)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sooo…. This is chapter nine. I got a bunch of kick ass ideas via reviews (it does not mean I don't need ideas. I still beg you and thank you for ANY ideas via IM or review. Just saying.) So I am trying these out WITH the assist of my friend Kali. So… Somebody101, here are your ideas. Ps, Bob and Jessica are STILL gone… and Nico called the cops. **

Travis's POV

We finally got to our hotel and decided who would go with who. The rules were: Same gender in the rooms, No sneaking out, and NO weapons (there were a few disappointed groans at that). I probably should tell you whose room mating with who, but I don't want to bore you to death. Anyways, I'm rooming with Leo and my bro. For some odd reason though, everyone got this scared and worried look on their faces. Oh well. It was pretty early, so we all said that we would be back at eight (and if not, we have to clean the stables for a year when we get back to camp). So Leo, Conner and I decided to go check out all the joke shops. Bad idea, but you'll see why later.

"So, where first?" Conner asked.

"We could always go to Code Central, or Monkey Bomb's." Leo suggested. I nodded my head, approving of the choices.

"Well Code Central is just up here on state and fifth, so we should go there first, it'd be faster." We all agreed on that and headed over there. On the way there, we were laughing and joking around, pretending to push each other into the street and stuff like that. It felt like we had been best friends since birth. That's when our fun ended.

"Help! Please, somebody, anybody! Help!" we stopped and looked around, but nobody seemed to have noticed. Everyone kept rushing around, acting like nothing happened. We caught each other's eyes, and simultaneously agreed on something. This was our type of thing. We took off running towards where we had heard the voice. We followed it to, get this, an abandoned house. Not just any house though, no. It looks like one of those haunted houses on Halloween.

"Great. Why do monsters _always _have to stay in creepy ass houses?" Leo asked. We simply shrugged and stepped inside. Then it all went black.

**OOH drama crap. Anyways, Yeah I know its short. Sorry. I promise a longer chap next time, IF, I get one review, and Somebody101, your ideas will come up soon. Okay, well, Bye! Oh yeah, and I'm NOT Rick Riordan.**


End file.
